


Breath

by MiniNephthys



Category: Baccano!
Genre: Breathplay, Community: kink_bingo, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-24
Updated: 2011-07-24
Packaged: 2017-10-21 17:26:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/227726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's really an accident, but Ladd thinks it's a good idea.  Kink Bingo, for the square "breathplay."  October 2010.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breath

There wasn't much use in pointing out that normal couples didn't do this. Normal couples didn't find talking about how much one was going to enjoy killing the other one, and about how much the other one looked forward to being killed during the act, either. And it was talking, not whispering or anything romantic, because Ladd didn't whisper, he announced things to everyone in the room. And Lua's voice seemed fixed on that soft but clearly audible volume.

So it was a waste to say things like that, because Ladd and Lua had never been interested in being a normal couple. It would, however, be a lie to say that it had sprung from either of their minds intentionally as one more piece in their warped game of love. No, it had been completely an accident.

You see, people often needed to find handholds in the middle of sex to keep themselves steady, because falling over sometimes killed the mood and in any case interrupted their fun. In that night's series of events, one of Ladd's hands happened to be covering Lua's nose and mouth.

He didn't notice right away, since she was normally fairly quiet in bed, at least when compared to him. It was only when she started shaking more than normal that he noticed he was suffocating her. He'd done it a few times, enough to recognize what it was, but it wasn't nearly his favorite way of killing someone. It wasn't good enough for his darling Lua, and now wasn't the right time for it. He moved his hand away.

Lua's chest heaved as she took in much-needed oxygen. She looked at Ladd with drooping eyes, and for a moment he thought she was going to reprimand him for nearly ruining her perfect death.

"Thank you," is what she said, smiling and rocking back against him.

Ladd stared for a few moments, before laughing and going right back into thrusting and telling her how wonderful her death was going to be for the both of them. The incident, however, stayed in the back of his mind. He'd certainly thought about hurting her before, of having _almost_ the pleasure of killing her. But it was hard to make sure guns left nonfatal wounds, and anyway they tended to leave nasty scars that would ruin her perfection. Blades were the same way, and he was never really that fond of them except in the way that killing someone with anything was better than not killing them. He felt that way about a lot of things that didn't meet his standards. Strangulation left bruises.

But suffocation was clean. It left no marks and no problems inside the body. And he could come so close to killing her, enough that she could feel it. Enough that he could say 'this is what it will feel like when I kill you, only it'll be even better then.' It wasn't nearly a close enough match to spoil the pleasure of her death, but it was perfect for being done again and again and again.

The next time, when he smothered her again near her finish and she convulsed around him, he knew it deserved that honor.


End file.
